voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Shisui Vexx
|Image=Haw.png |ImageWidth=150px |Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Varrenholm |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Vexian |Status=Alive |Born=63 AE |Died= |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Yellow |Hair=Black |Height=6'2" |Weight=190 lbs |Family1=Fukaku Vexx (father) |Family2=Izumi Vexx (mother) |Family3=Itachi Vexx (brother) |Family4=Tetsuya Vexx (son) |Personal Section?=Yes |Personality=Extremely quiet, monotone |Occupation1=Unknown Soldier |Romance1=Suzuki Akagi |Religion=Shintani |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Unknown Soldiers |OtherLeft1=Tattoo Location |OtherRight1=Tongue }} Shisui "Haw" Vexx is the second son of Fukaku and Izumi Vexx, and one of Varrenholm's Unknown Soldiers. He was born in Vexia in 63 AE, but was among the survivors that made it to Varrenholm during the city's abandonment. History In Vexia Having been born as a son of the well known Vexx family, and being a descendant of the city's founder, Shisui was raised as a high noble. However, unlike his older brother Itachi, Shisui never really lavished in his high class lifestyle, and would spend most of his time in one the lower class districts, primarily the one closest to the gates. While his family looked down on him because of this, they never really interfered with it. However, when a massive group of unknown raiders began to break through the gates, Shisui was one of the first to rally civilians into fleeing towards the inner segments of the city. Tragically, the raiders were able to push all the way to the highest district, and a full evacuation was ordered. While most of the civilians and soldiers were already dead, a few hundred were able to get into escape ships before blasting through the wall to the ocean. Before leaving, however, Shisui returned home to find his parents and brother lying dead on the floor, with segments of the ceiling laying on top of them. Shisui's father, who was not quiet dead yet, managed to tell Shisui to grab the sword resting above their fireplace, and take it to safety. Honouring his father's final wish, Shisui grabbed the elegant sword, which had fallen onto the floor. After that, Shisui got onboard one of the escape ships and fled. Arrival in Varrenholm After an unknown length of time, the escape ships began to approach a forested coastline. However, just before landing, a mysterious figure shot a flaming arrow at one of the ships before fleeing. The ship burst into flames, and sank before making it to shore. This was considered an act of war, and the warriors on board the ships demanded that the strange figure pay for what he had done. This led to a short invasion with the land's owner, Varrenholm. Shisui did not take part in this invasion, however, and stayed behind to assist the survivors in assembling housing. In New Vexia By the time the invaders had retreated, a small town had been built on the coastline. This town was promptly named "New Vexia," which gradually began to grow over time. When a new leader was to be selected, Shisui was one of the most popular votes, but he turned the position down, prompting the nephew of the former Khan of Vexia, Bryn Tullin, to step forward and take the job. Over the next few years, Shisui worked with the city's warriors to try and build an official military. In Y85, Shisui married another citizen named Suzuki Akagi, and within a year they had a son, whom they named Tetsuya. After the man known as Vor arrived and peace was established, Shisui began working with the Varren military on various issues. During this time, Shisui displayed incredible combat prowess, primarily using the sword his father had him grab. What made him unique, however, was that he rarely unsheathed the sword, and just hit people with it while sheathed. Also during this time, he grew to have great admiration for the illusive "Unknown Soldiers" that Varrenholm supposedly had. His admiration ended up paying off, as in year 92, one of the Unknown Soldiers calling himself Jex approached Shisui, offering him a chance at training to become one. Without hesitation, Shisui accepted. His training succeeded, and he became Unknown Soldier #7 under the new name "Haw" in Y95. Appearance Being of pure Vexian blood, Shisui has light skin, black hair, and yellow eyes. His typical attire consists of normal Vexian fashion, as well as Vexian combat equipment when in battle. After becoming an Unknown Soldier, he began sporting the standard stealth suit and a heavier suit of armour with a Vexian "Shogun" helmet. He had his Unknown Soldier tattoo put on his tongue, possibly referencing his incredible silence. Personality Haw is somewhat famous for his incredible silence. Most people who know him, including his fellow Unknown Soldiers, have either never heard him speak, or have only heard him say individual words or audible noise. When he does speak, however, he is known to have almost no emotion in his words. Abilities and Equipment Silent Step Mastery As an Unknown Soldier, Haw has extremely high stealth skills. He is able to walk without his footsteps making noise, and is able to move from cover to cover very quickly. Coupled with his agility and reflexes, Haw is extremely difficult to detect if he is trying to be stealthy. Extreme Reflexes As an Unknown Soldier, Haw was trained to use his reflexes and perception skills to their fullest. Heightened Agility As an Unknown Soldier, Haw was taught special stances to aid in his agility. Enhanced Strength Haw has higher than normal physical strength, but nothing extraordinary for an Unknown Soldier Samurai Swordplay Mastery Haw was well known in New Vexia for his proficiency with multiple Vexian swordplay techniques, including quick draw slices and enemy disarmament. His own unique style however, Sheathed Swordplay, is his preferred and most effective form of combat. Nijigasumi A custom made Vexian diamond katana dating back to the founding of Vexia, Nijigasumi has been passed down through the Vexx family for over a millenia. As the current wielder, Haw prefers to keep the blade sheathed when in battle, only drawing it when fighting against those he deems "worthy" of witnessing its blade. Trivia *Shisui was the first Unknown Soldier to have a child prior to completing his training. *His new name "Haw" is likely a tribute to Hawthorne Vexx, the founder of Vexia Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Varren Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users